1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument system which allows a plurality of desired musical apparatuses to interconnect via an expandable general purpose communications connecting portion to form a user's desired musical instrument as a whole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some electronic musical instruments are capable of connecting to a separate musical apparatus such as a tone generator via a communications cable in order to expand their music capability such as a tone generating capability to obtain user's desired music capability. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-65178 discloses an art for establishing a communications path for the connection between an electronic musical instrument and an external tone generator via a communications connecting portion such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus).